


sad boi hours

by KittenGirl69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), short Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenGirl69/pseuds/KittenGirl69
Summary: Wilbur and Dream hurt Tommy, Now it's up to tubbo to make him feel betterPS- it'll be taller Tubbo and shorter Tommy
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	1. Trip to Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so comments and suggestions are very welcome :)

Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo, and Dream had been in a discord call for about 4 hours now, just talking about everything and anything. Wilbur had got out his guitar and started strumming random tunes, Dream was doing speedruns, and Tommy and Tubbo were running around on the dream SMP. 

“FUCK YOUUU” Tommy yelled after Tubbo killed him. Tubbo bursts out laughing,” you totally deserved that! You kept hitting me!”. Tommy whined “Tubbooo” he dragged out the name, trying to emphasize how upset he was.

“Awe Tommy come on I’m sorry, here have your stuff back-” tubboo proceed to throw all of Tommy’s stuff back to him. “Thanks, Toby…” Tommy smiled. 

As they kept playing, Tommy started to get louder and louder, starting to annoy the two men in the call. Wilbur suddenly stopped strumming, “Tommy? Could you please be a little quieter,” he asked nicely, not wanting to upset the child. “ No! You ain't the boss of me big man!”Tommy yelled, once again upsetting both dream and Wilbur.

“Come on Tommy you don't have to always yell, we get you like attention but this is just a little much right now” Wilbur explained slowly, trying to get Tommy to understand no one was in the mood for this.

Dream sighed, his face in a large frown, “yeah Tommy you are being extra loud today, it would be nice for you to shut up for once”. 

Tommy got quiet, eyes filling up with water, “okay....” he whispered. Tommy stayed completely silent even as Wilbur went back to playing his guitar and Dream went back to speedrunning. 

“Tommy, come on let's go build a new house,” Tubbo said, trying to distract Tommy from the adults. Tommy stayed quiet. Tubbo started to hit Tommy’s avatar, trying, and failing, to get his attention. “Tommy come on, I wanna start on our new house!” there was no response, tubbo started to get worried. 

Wilbur let out a deep sigh, “just leave him alone tubbo, it's good enough that he's being quiet for once.” Tubbo heard a small sniffle, knowing it was from Tommy. “h-Hey guys I’m go-gonna go! I forgot about an essay I’ve got to do!” Tommy exclaimed. Wilbur and Dream laughed like it was normal “Tommy you've gotta stop forge- '' Wilbur was cut off by the sound of someone leaving the call.

The call was completely silent save for Wilbur’s soft playing. “Um I think I’m gonna leave too guys” Toby wanted to go and make sure Tommy was okay, he could tell he's upset. “ Alright tubbo we’ll see you later?” dream asked, smiling.  
Tubbo frowned, not really liking how they were treating his best friend. “Maybe” he then left, not caring for any goodbyes. Tubbo switched over to his and Tommy DMs, seeing Tommy offline. He called anyway, listening to it ring. Tubbo bit his lip lightly as Tommy didn't answer. 

He picked up his phone and called Tommy. ‘I really hope he's okay’ tubbo thought. The call picked up and Toby’s worry shrank a bit. “Tommy! Are you okay!”

He heard light sniffling from the other side. “Y-yeah” Tommy spoke so quietly tubbo could hardly even hear him. “Tommy… are you crying?” tubbo asked, worried for his friend. “No, I just have allergies” even Tommy could tell his lie sucked. ‘How can I make him feel better..’ tubbo asked himself. He hated when Tommy was upset.

“Hey toms, could you turn your camera on for me?’ tubbo hoped he would, wanting to check for himself if Tommy was okay or not. 

Tommy whined. “Toby nooo I said I’m okay” Tubbo smiled lightly ‘he's so cute when he whines like that’. “Come on Toms, please? It'll be okay, I swear, I'll turn on mine too okay?” tubbo hoped he would. He needed to see Tommy.

Suddenly his phone was full of Tommy’s face. His eyes were wet, log eyelashes sticking together. His cheeks and nose were a light pink, and his lips were red, he'd obviously been biting on them. Tubbo quickly turned his camera on too, Smiling lightly at Tommy.

“Oh Tommy” tubbo said sadly, it was easy to tell he had been crying. Tommy let out a small whine and his tears started flowing once again, the sound of his friend’s soft voice making them come out. “Tommy, why are you crying?” tubbo asked, already knowing that it was because of Wilbur and dream. ‘I'm going to have a nice talk with them later.’ He thought, pissed that they hurt Tommy and made him cry.

Tommy sniffled “ w-wilb-Wilbur an- and dre-dream… an-and everyone thi-think I’m a-annoying and that I’m l-loud for attention. No one likes m-me” he suddenly started crying more, “E-everyone thinks i-am j-just so-someone annoying kid”

Toby's heart broke, ‘did Tommy really feel like this?’ Tommy kept crying, his face a light pink. “Tommy, I like you!” tubbo suddenly yelled out “ I don’t think you’re annoying! I think you are amazing! You are the nicest person I know! You always support everyone and you make sure everyone’s okay. You are such a good person and we don't deserve you! You should have so much more than you do. Fuck Dream and Wilbur for saying all that stuff to you and making you cry! You are my best friend and i-i love you” tubbo took a deep breath after he was done with his rant, he meant every word he said and he hoped Tommy understood that. 

Tubbo saw Tommy’s face brighten up slightly, his tears stopped falling. “I love you t-too t-toby” Tommy said softly, “thank you for helping me” tubbo felt his heart warm seeing the small smile on his face. ‘I’m glad he’s feeling a bit better

“Tommy, why don't you go and eat food? Or hang out with your family? It could help you feel better” tubbo said, wanting Tommy to have someone around while he was sad.

“Oh… My parents aren't home, they're out of town on some business trip, they probably won't be back for another week or so....” Tommy's face fell slightly as he thought about his parents, they were never here anymore, always working. They never stopped to check on him, only sending him money occasionally for food.

“Do you have food!?” Tubbo was suddenly more worried, ‘what if he didn't have food? He's all alone!’ Toby suddenly got an idea.

Tommy hummed, thinking about what was in his kitchen. “Yeah, I have some stuff, like soup and stuff for sandwiches. I’m okay” Tommy smiled, trying to reassure his friends that he was fine all on his own. All it did though was cause toby more concern. ‘Does he not have any actual food?’ tubbo thought worried.

Tubbo already knew what he was gonna do, even if he didn't get permission from Tommy's parents. “So” Tommy started “ how was your day”. Tubbo smiled at Tommy's obvious attempt to change the subject. He figured he could go with it this time. “Well-”

Toby kept going on about what he did, when he stopped getting little hums or responses he looked to his phone seeing Tommy sleeping soundly. He looked beautiful, his lashes making small shadows on his cheeks and his mouth relaxed in a tiny o. 

“Goodnight Tommy” tubbo smiled, ending the call and pulling up his contacts. He messaged Tommy's mom, knowing she was more likely to agree with what he wanted to do. Tommy's dad was rather strict so he hoped this would work. He quickly typed out his message trying his best to not miss spell anything. 

Tubbo explained that Tommy was in a bad mental state and he needed someone to be with him. He sent the message and waited for the response, he glanced at the time, figuring he could ask his parents tomorrow. “Crap! It's 2 in the morning!!!” Tubbo yelled, he'd deal with this tomorrow. 

The next morning

Tubbo stretched, glancing to his phone to see the time ‘wow it’s early’ he thought, The bright 9 am on his screen blinding him. He smiled as he saw his lock screen, a picture of Tommy smiling. Then he remembered what happened last night and he got mad

Wilbur and Dream hurt Tommy and they need to know that what they did was wrong, but first, he needed to check if Tommy's mom responded. Tommy did come first, and if he needed he could always go to Phil to get onto the men. 

Toby opened his phone seeing the response. He was ecstatic to see that she agreed 100% and even told him where the spare key was. ‘Now to ask my parents, I know they will say yes but I'm still a little worried...’

Tubbo quickly put on some clothes for the day, a t-shirt, a slightly baggy hoodie, and some jeans, then he sprinted over to his parent’s room, lightly knocking on the door. “Mum, Dad, could I stay at Tommy’s for the week?” Tubbo knew it was a longshot, he did have school and streaming after all, but Tommy needed someone to be there with him. 

His mom opened the door, “I’m sorry, what?” she sounded shocked. Tubbo just explained the situation with Tommy, and how his parents aren't there for him. “Well why don't we bring him here” his mother questioned. Tubbo thought back to the message Tommy's mum sent him. “Tommy's mother said she is fine if I go over but she doesn't want him leaving the house”.

Toby's mom deeply frowned at that. “ okay you can go, I'll drive you in a bit. But! I want a check every day at 6 pm! Got it?, I'll send you some money for the shopping” Tubbos' face broke into a huge smile. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

His mom smiled back, patting his head “now go back your bags kid.” tubbo ran back to his room, grabbing suitcases and throwing all of his things into them. Halfway through packing his dad came in to help him. “Are you taking your computer and stuff?” Toby's dad asked, he thought for a second ‘i need to do school and I also have to stream... I could use Tommys, but we tend to stream at the same time’

He nodded his head,” yeah I’ll take it” He and his dad packed all of his things into the car. “Alright, toby you ready!” his mum called. “Yeah!” he yelled back, watching as his mum walked out the door “alright let's go” his mum smiled at him, he quickly sent a message to Phil about the entire situation and then they both hopped in the car getting ready for the long journey.


	2. Self care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy needs some time to himself.

Tommy opened his eyes, stretching his arms above his head. He rolled over onto his side, pulling his knees into his chest. He felt like shit. His face felt puffy and his eyes felt raw and crusty. He starred at the ceiling, thinking about yesterday.

‘Wil and Dream… they hate me, don’t they? I know tubbo said not to worry about it but, I can’t help it.’ his eyes started watering. ‘I can see why they do. I’m just some annoying child. I bet no one liked me to begin with. They were just trying to be nice.’ 

His thoughts were racing, making him feel worse and worse. He was suddenly hyperventilating. ‘I can’t breathe!’. He reached over and yanked his phone off the charger, quickly going to discord and seeing who was online, he needed help. He never had this problem before so he didn’t know what do to.

Wilbur’s name blinked green, but he might make him feel worse. ‘I don’t want to give him more reasons to hate me’. He Noticed Phil was on, he quickly started the call. “I hope he’s not streaming,” he said allowed, gasping for breath in between each word. 

“Tommy hey, whatsup?” Phil sounded concerned. “I -” Tommy was cut off by a huge gasp of breath. ‘I can’t talk! I can’t breathe!’ his gasping got faster, he couldn’t breathe. ‘What’s happening to me!’

“-mmy!” “Tommy!” suddenly Phil’s voice broke through the panic. Tommy hummed lightly, letting Phil know he was listening. “Okay, Tommy I need you to copy me okay?” Phil’s voice sounded like such a safe space, he let himself focus on the soothing voice. “ Breathe in” he then took a deep breath in, Tommy copied the action, “and out”, he took a large exhale, Tommy did too. This continues for the next few minutes.

Tommy inhaled a final breath, feeling a lot better. The air had returned to his lungs, his panic had subsided. He released his breath, feeling his body relax. “Toms, buddy, what happened?” Questioned Phil, his voice laced with worry. 

‘I don’t want him to hate me too’ Tommy’s worry was coming back. “I-it was nothing Phil, don’t worry” he knew he should probably tell Phil, but he didn’t wanna risk Phil hating him like Wilbur and Dream. “Tommy I’m here for you, you can tell me” Phil tried to convince him, but Tommy just started crying again.

“I- “ he started, deciding it was probably best for him to talk about it. “ everyone hates me”

He suddenly blurted. He heard a sharp gasp over the call ‘no no no, he hates me too doesn’t he?’ Tommy was suddenly questioning if this was a good idea. 

“T-Tommy, who made you think that” he couldn’t tell if Phil was mad or upset, maybe both. “Well…” Tommy told Phil everything that happened yesterday, practically sobbing his way through the story. 

“They did what!” Phil sounded mad, but he could tell it wasn’t directed at him. Tommy sniffled, “‘m sorry Phil” he mumbled, not liking that he upset him. “No Tommy, you don’t have to be sorry. What Wilbur and Dream did was horrible. You don’t deserve that type of treatment.” Tommy’s eyes filled with tears. “Y-you mean that? So… so you don’t hate me too?” he asked shyly, scared Phil would change his mind about him. 

He heard another gasp on the other end, “Tommy no! I could never hate you, You are like family to me, my son” Tommys smiled, wiping all the tears from his sore eyes. “I love you Tommy and I’m going to have a word with Dream and Wilbur later,” Tommy whined, not wanting wil and dream to get in trouble with Phil. They would probably hate him more for going to someone and getting them in trouble “ Do… um… Do you think that you could maybe not say anything to them” he whispered.

“Tommy no, they need to know they fucked up, and I’m gonna make sure they know.” He smiled, ‘Phil really cares for me doesn’t he?’

“Okay Phil, I trust you” his words were quickly followed by a quick yawn. “Alright Tommy, I have to start stream soon, but I need you to go take a nice shower and eat something, and then maybe you should take a nap, try and relax” Phil’s voice was soft as he spoke, letting Tommy know that he cared and wanted him to take care of himself.

Tommy sat up, his legs dangling from his bed. “But Philllll I wanna play Minecraft” he whined, pouting even though Phil couldn’t see it. “Tommy no, self-care first, and if you wanna play some games after your shower and eat some food, then you can, but do those first.” Phil’s voice was stern, Leaving no room for questions. 

Tommy whined again, standing up and making his way to the kitchen. “I’m going I’m going Philza Minecraft.” Phil smiled “alright tom well I have to go stream, but if anything happens do not hesitate to call me okay?” Tommy looked through the fridge, mumbling “yes dad” sarcastically. “Bye Tommy ill see you later.” he listened as Phil left the call and smiled, feeling way better than he did before he called him.

He took some Leftover pizza from the other night and threw it onto a plate. Not feeling the need to heat it, he just sat down, devouring the two slices of cold pepperoni pizza. Tommy picked up his phone, checking the time. ‘Wow, it’s already 11.45?’ he thought, he honestly didn’t think that he was asleep that long.

He got off the chair and walked over to the sink, putting his plate in “ill wash that later.” He was starting to feel gross and sticky from all of the crying, happy Phil told him to take a shower now. He went back to his room and picked out some clothes to change into after his shower, a black pair of boxers, and a big black hoodie that went to just above his knees would do wonderfully.

These were the comfiest clothes that he owned and he wanted to relax. He walked over to the shower, turning it on and then getting his towel. While he waited for the water to heat up he pulled up his messages with tubbo, wanting to know if his friend was down to talk later. 

Tommy: hey tubbo, wanna call later?

Tommy waited a few minutes for a reply, ‘i bet he’s still asleep’ he thought. Tommy jumped into the shower, feeling his muscles relax at the feeling of the hot water on his skin. “I hope that Wil and Dream don’t hate me” he was already sad enough with what happened last night, so if he found out the men hated him, he wouldn’t know what he would do. 

Tommy took his time washing off his body and hair, staying in the shower till the water started to chill. He then hopped out, not wanting to freeze or get a cold. He quickly dried himself off and then threw on the boxers and hoodie. He brushed his teeth, no longer liking the taste of the pizza in his mouth. 

Grabbing his phone, Tommy headed back towards his room, throwing his body onto his bed and snuggling up under the blankets. He reached over and grabbed his stuffed white kitty off his nightstand, he was still a kid, sue him for wanting to have stuffed animals. 

He cuddled up with his kitty, checking to see if tubbo messaged him back yet.

Toby<3: yesh sure! I’m alawys dwon to takl ti you :)

Tommys felt his face burn up and his heart start to race. He always had feelings for tubbo so him saying something like this made Tommy’s entire body heat up. “Maybe he feels the same way I do,” He said out loud, just dreaming that toby could even slightly feel the same as him.

Tommy: Alright Bitch. This big man is gonna sleep! So we can talk tonight.

Toby<3: alrigth Toms! Goodnight! 

Tommy smiled, turning his sound off and plugging his phone in. He shut his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

He was completely unaware of all the calls and texts from Wilbur and Dream 10 minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support in this fic!


	3. moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo moves over to Tommys.

Tubbo had finally arrived at Tommy’s house. He was hoping that Tommy was okay with him being over because there was no way he was leaving with his friend alone feeling the way he was. Tubbo hopped out of the car, making his way to the front door. “Toby should I start bringing everything in?” his mom questioned. “Yeah!” he yelled back, hoping to get the ‘moving’ part over with.

He reached down for the small cactus plant that sat beside the door, pulling the small key off of the bottom. He noticed the key was shaped like a cat, he smiled thinking that Tommy probably got it, the boy always had liked cats.

He put the key in the door, twisting it and pulling the nob, hoping it would work. The door opened and he grinned. Tubbo made his way back to the car to get his stuff.

They had brought a total of 2 suitcases filled with clothes, and bathroom necessities. He also brought his pc, monitors, keyboard, mouse, and all of his stuff for streaming. He had to be prepared in case he stayed longer so he brought a month’s worth of clothes. 

He glanced at his mom, seeing her grab the 2 suitcases, he reached down for the pc first. They ended up taking 2 trips to the car and back to get all his stuff in the house. ‘I'm surprised Tommy hasn’t come to see what all the noise is’ he thought, concerned that Tommy wasn’t in the house or he was somehow hurt. 

Toby waved goodbye to his mom, closing and locking the door. He hoped Tommy was okay. He started to walk around the house, searching for where he could be. He finally found a door with “ONLY BIG MEN ALLOWED” on it. He smiled, it was obviously Tommys room. Only someone like Tommy would put a sign like that on their door.

Tubbo walked into the room, his eyes roaming around the interior of the place, it was a nice setup. He had a big desk for where he streamed and a big dresser covered in figures and youtooz. He finally glanced at the bed and his heart warmed at the sight. 

Tommy was fast asleep under light blue blankets, his blonde hair laying across his pillow. He had a small white stuffed cat in his arms, seeming like he was clinging to it. This was the cutest thing tubbo had ever seen. He didn’t think Tommy was one for stuffed animals or pastels, but he’s diffidently not disappointed. 

Tommy looked so tiny in his big bed with his kitty, Toby wanted to hold and protect him from the world. He didn’t deserve what happened to him. He noticed the dried tear tracks on his face and frowned slightly. 

He glanced down at Tommy’s phone on his nightstand, seeing a call from Wilbur. This made him mad ‘why is he calling him? Hasn’t he done enough?’ Toby declined the call, gasping at the number of miss calls and texts that were on his screen. He had about 50 missed calls and around 200 messages. It looked like most were from Wilbur and Dream, a few from Phil as well. He smiled as he noticed Tommy’s lock screen.

Just like tubbo had a picture of Tommy, Tommy had a picture of him. “Tommy?” He wished Tommy was awake. This was their first time meeting up in real life. He wanted to hug the boy. Lightly shaking Tommy’s shoulder he blushed, he had touched him! When Tommy didn’t stir he decided to look for the guest room ‘i hope they actually have a guest room’ he thought. It would suck if he had to stay in the living area and sleep on the couch.

The first room he checked was right next to Tommys, he opened the door seeing a pretty decent room, it had light blue walls with random Minecraft posters thrown around, probably ones Tommy couldn’t fit on his covered walls. There were a desk and a chair in the far corner and a queen-sized bed in the other. This room was clearly meant for guests. 

Tubbo went back into the walk-in where he and his mom left all of his things, carrying them into the guest room. It took him a couple of trips, especially with no help this time, but he managed. 

He was just finishing unpacking his clothes when he heard some noise from Tommy’s room.

Tubbo steps out of his current room and walks over to Tommy’s, he’s about to open the door when it’s yanked open. 

Tubbo and Tommy both gasp, but for different reasons. Tubbo looked down At Tommy ‘H-he’s so short!’ Tommy always said he was 6”3, but there was no way he was. Tubbo was about 6 feet, and the top of Tommy’s head came up to under his chin. ‘He’s tiny!’

His eyes drifted lower on Tommy, finally noticing his attire. He blushed. Tommy was wearing an oversized hoodie, and he couldn’t tell if he had on anything underneath. He brought his eyes back up to Tommy’s, trying to respect him and keep his thoughts out of the gutter.

“T-Toby what are… what are you doing here?” Tommy was smiling so he figured Tommy wasn’t upset he was here. “I figured you’d need some company” tubbo smiled back. Tommy suddenly flung himself at tubbo, hugging him around his back while he put his arms around Tommy’s shoulders, one hand lightly patting his head. 

Tommy giggled lightly, “I can’t believe you’re here!”. Tubbo grinned “and I can’t believe you’re so short!” Tommy buried his face deeper into tobys chest, clearly, he had embarrassed him. “Y-yeah well you’re a lot taller than you said you were Toby” Tommy rushed out. Toby pulled Tommy back slightly, wanting to see his face. 

Tommy looked adorable. His face was completely pink and he looked like he was drowning in that hoodie. He smiled at Tommy “well I don’t want the people to simp!” they both laughed at this, knowing how some stans were with tallboys. 

Tommy suddenly looked worried, “oh no, what about my parents! Do you need help unpacking into the guest room? What will we eat! What will we do! Wha-.” Tommy was cut off by Toby placing his hand over his mouth. “Toms it’s okay. I already talked to your parents and they were okay with me coming over. I already unpacked everything and I have some money for food. I was actually hoping to go to the shops today.” He explained everything, wanting to settle Tommy’s nerves.

He glanced down at Tommy, smiling. Tommy looked up at him, his face turning a bright red. “W-would you like to go shopping now?” Tommy asked looking down at his hands, Tubbos face heated up at the sight of sweater paws. ‘Tommy is too cute.’

“We can go whenever you’re okay with Toms” he smiled at the shorter boy, letting him know it’s his choice and that he’s okay with whatever he wants to do. “Alright bitch boy! I’m gonna put on my big man clothes and then we can go!” Tommy said, making his way back to his room. Suddenly all of the talks about being a big man and all the big man jokes made since, Tommy was so short, so he tried compensating for it by making everyone online think he was actually a big ‘man’.

Tubbo made his way to the front door, sliding his shoes back on and leaning against the door to wait for Tommy. “Alright, toby I’m ready!” Tommy called out as he walked over. Tubbo was once again shocked by what Tommy was wearing. 

He looked so cute, like a little kid. He had a baggy white T-shirt that was tucked into Skinny baby blue jeans. He had a fluffy black jacket thrown over the top, obviously too big for him, giving him, once again, sweater paws. 

“So cute” he muttered out loud. Noticing Tommy’s bright face, Toby threw his hand over his mouth and blushing. “I mean- I-um” He was searching for some kind of out, feeling embarrassed for saying what he was thinking out loud. He took a big gulp of air, “You are really cute Tommy.” Tommy brought his covered hands up to his face, hiding. “Tobyy” he dragged his name out “That’s embarrassing” he whined looking up at him through his long lashes. 

Toby smiled at Tommy, “well it’s true. Now. do you wanna go?” Tommy nodded his head, opening the door and heading out. Tubbo made sure to lock the door as they were leaving, Tommy clearly had forgotten and he wanted to stay safe.

“Alright, Toms lead the way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	4. Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy finally go to the store.

Tommy started walking down the sidewalk, making sure he kept glancing back at tubbo. He couldn’t believe how much taller tubbo was than him. He was supposed to be the tall one! Not tubbo…He blushed as tubbo walked up to him, having him crane his neck to look into his eyes.

“You alright Toms?” Tubbo questioned him, He blushed, realizing he’s been caught staring up at him.

“Y-yeah! Just distracted by your freakish height!” he yelled out, not liking the feeling of heat on his cheeks. Tubbo only smiled at him, reaching down to pet his head. “Tommy, Just because your tiny doesn’t mean you get to take it out on me”

He slapped Tubbos hand away, crossing his arms and giving tubbo a big pout. “I am NOT short! I am such a big man! Bigger than you could ever be” He smiled, suddenly feeling like he won.

Toby only reached down and ran a hand through Tommy’s hair. “I don’t know Tommy, it looks to me like I’ve already won this little height competition.” Tommy’s pout came back at this.

“W-well… You’re stupid!” he yelled back, not having a comeback. Tommy quickly turned around and resumed his walking, not wanting tubbo to see his bright face. “Sure Tommy” Tubbo responded, amusement in his voice. 

After walking for a couple more minutes they finally made it to the store. “So what are you wanting to eat?” he asked tubbo, grabbing to the shopping cart. 

“Well I saw that you didn’t really have any actual food, so I’m thinking we get some meat, stuff for sandwiches, veggies, and how about some stuff for pasta? Maybe even some snacks” Tubbo answers, going and taking the basket from Tommy. 

He pouted, “I’ve got plenty of food at home tubbo.” Tubbo looked at him like he was crazy, making him scratch the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly, “welllll” he dragged out “I guess I do have a sort of lack of food.”

Tubbo just shook his head at him, giving him a disappointed look. “Alright, Toms let’s go get food!” 

They spent about an hour going around the store and getting all kinds of food, snacks, and drinks. 

Tommy was currently looking at all the different chips when Tubbo came up behind him, picking him up and putting him into the baby seat. “Tubbo! Let me go! I’m gonna get stuck” he cried out. Tubbo only giggled at him “But Tommy look, you’re a little baby.” Tubbo quickly got out his phone, taking about 50 different pictures while Tommy pouted. 

“Come on tubbo help me get out! Please” he dragged out his words, whining. He really wanted out of the cart. “But Toms you look so cute like this! You’re a baby” Tubbo said, reaching for Tommy and lifting him out of the cart. 

Tommy blushed, tubbo had called him cute! His entire face felt like it was on fire. “T-thank you for getting me out tubbo,” he said, seeming to forget that tubbo was the reason he was in there, to begin with. 

“You’re welcome Tommy, now come on let’s check out.” Tubbo grabbed his arm pulling him along with the cart to the first available checkout line. Their total ended up being $169.55, which they split. 

They both made their way out of the store, suddenly realizing “oh… we are gonna have to carry all of these back, arent we?” Tommy questioned, his voice getting quiet. “Uh, yup” tubbo laughed.

They started to take all of the groceries out of the basic, looping them on their arms. Tubbo ended up caring for most of them. Tommys face flushed, not only was tubbo a lot taller than him, but he was also a lot stronger. “You ready to start walking back?” Tubbo asked him. 

He just shrugged, not liking they’d have to carry all this stuff back. “I guess.” The walk back was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. 

They finally made it back, throwing the bags onto the counter and putting them all away. Tommy frowned at the sight of the slightly melted ice cream, sad it was ruined. “Tommy it’s okay. It’s just a bit melted lets put it in the freezer and in a couple of hours it’ll be good as new!” Tubbo said this made Tommy excited again.

“Alright bitch, in you, go ice cream!” he yelled as he tossed the tub of ice cream into the freezer. “Tommy you don’t have to be so rough with it” Tubbo scolded him. He just pouted, ignoring his friend. He could do whatever he wanted.

Tubbo suddenly looked excited. “I brought my pc! We can still stream and stuff together!.” He grinned “ hell yeah! Someone tubbo let’s go play some Minecraft!.” they quickly rushed off to their respective rooms, booting up their computers and opening Minecraft. Tubbo started the call and he quickly answered.

“Tubbooo” “Tommyyy” they called out each other’s name, ginning at themselves. “So are you wanting to stream big-T?” he asked, already turning on twitch and getting ready. He knew tubbo would say yes. “Of course! Oh, but what am I gonna tell the fans? This room looks nothing like mine so they will notice for sure” Tommy didn’t think about that. “You could just say you’re at my house” he didn’t care if people knew tubbo was over at his house, he was just happy he was here.  
“Oh but Tommy, they’re gonna want to see us together.” Tommy was confused, he didn’t understand why this was an issue. Who cares if people see them together, they were hanging out. “So what Tubs, I don’t see the problem?” Tubbo just sighed “Tommy they will see that you’re short and I’m well, not.”

He had completely forgotten about the height, having mostly gotten used to looking up at his friend. “Oh, well I don’t care tubbo! I think it’s time people found out you’re a tall freak anyway!” he yelled out, hoping to hide his nervousness from Toby. 

“Okay cool, so then if they do ask, we can do it near the end of your stream once I’ve ended mine? Oh oh oh! Or! We can stream together on yours together!” He grinned at Tubbos idea. “Yes! That’s a great idea! Comeover and bring your chair!.” Tommy ended the call, waiting for tubbo to arrive in his room.

“Tommay! Could you open the door please” Tubbo called. He jumped up, running to the door and throwing it open so tubbo could come in. “Thanks” tubbo smiled at him. Tommy smiled again, cheeks going pink. Why does he have to keep blushing!

“Okay, so I’m thinking we can do it to where I’m controlling the mouse and you are using the keyboard?” Tommy suggested. “Yeah! That’s a great idea!” Tubbo grinned, smiling at Tommy like that was the best thing he’s ever heard, giving Tommy confidence.

“Hell yeah, Toby let’s do this !”

He grabbed the mouse, going and clicking the Start stream.

“Welcome boys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support!


End file.
